powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheTwinkleBeast
Please when you leave a message, leave your signature, or I will not respond. Quick Question Hey was wondering why you changed the list back on the omnipotence page of users. LordTenebris (talk) 05:27, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my page?--Armyeater (talk) 00:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) There are over a dozen others that are pretty much the same thing Dark Element Manipulation, Light Element Manipulation, Esoteric Element Manipulation.--Armyeater (talk) 01:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) If you're going to delete mine you might as well delete all of those too.--Armyeater (talk) 01:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I thought I had made it clear that evil was involved, if I remake the page and be sure to put evil in will you not delete it?--Armyeater (talk) 01:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I have to ask; why did you delete my "Spin Direction Manipulation" power? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Care to elaborate why?--Armyeater (talk) 01:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Odd. I did consider that problem when I was making the power. Maybe I should have thought of it more...maybe I can add the spin direction part to Centrifugal Force Manipulation?Flamerstreak (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I already had Evil Plant Manipulation under also called.--Armyeater (talk) 01:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, though what do you mean by "suppose"?Flamerstreak (talk) 01:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I hope you lose your admin position.--Armyeater (talk) 01:46, June 5, 2015 (UTC) "And you too," I say with frustration and anger. Done. You can check it out. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC)\ Characters On the character creator sheet pages, how do they create the pictures?Lboys (talk) 18:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) But im saying though...how to CREATE a photo? Lboys (talk) 19:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Like how do they make photos to put on the character sheets?Lboys (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) But don't they create the photo? If they do then how?Lboys (talk) 19:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) artwork I apologize for my tardiness in replying, I've had a wedding to attend and now my scanning has been limited lately, but i was able to get some drawing together, if you see any you like I'm willing to sell prints. https://www.facebook.com/travisillustrated TheXfactor2 (talk) 06:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Ravage, please join the chat. It is a matter of the utmost importance. Democracy is at stake! You have to hurry! Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 18:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, if you say so. What doesn't make a real power, anyway? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:13, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, that narrows it down. I was looking for a more detailed description. Say, is a power called Purity Manipulation okay (which would be the opposite of Corruption Manipulation)? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Damn, you had to say that, didn't you? Very well. I shall look for one. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Would Jesus Christ be a user of Purity Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:54, June 17, 2015 (UTC) That will work, then. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:06, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, how is this for you? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pureness_Manipulation?venotify=created Flamerstreak (talk) 02:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) If you get this, a power called "Fractal Generation" would be something that is "not a real power", right? Flamerstreak (talk) 13:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) It would be something that could be used to create fractals that can captivate and impress others around the user, as well as being used as "energy attacks". Flamerstreak (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) If you say so. What if I were to make something called "Fractal Manipulation" that could manipulate the fractals? Flamerstreak (talk) 13:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Flamerstreak (talk) 14:02, June 18, 2015 (UTC) actually is a very different power,as i explained to kuopiofi,nothingness physiology makes the user to be made up of nothingness,but this don't make them nonexistents.nonexistent physiology just means the user don't physically/mentally exist,but this don't make them MADES of nothingness. so could you please put the power back? L12345 (talk) 16:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) It wont let me! It keeps saying blocked by spamLboys (talk) 21:44, June 19, 2015 (UTC) My first blog Check it out! http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lboys/Kavaris Say, would you mind if I were to make a power called "Ice Dust Manipulation"? What about "ATP Manipulation"? Flamerstreak (talk) 21:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I thought it was obvious, well, the Ice Dust part, anyway. Ice Dust Manipulation would be the power to manipulate dust that is made of ice crystals and ice, while ATP Manipulation would manipulate ATP, which is "the energy currency of life and it provides that energy for most biological processes". Flamerstreak (talk) 22:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) I can look it up. Not sure about ATP Manipulation yet, but I do think Elsa from Frozen would work for Ice Dust Manipulation. Flamerstreak (talk) 22:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Alpha Omnipotence Heya I'm writing about the "alpha omnipotence" page, I understand why it was deleted but i feel it's nessesary to informyou that since omnipotent one doubtlessly told someone about it i had infact rewritten it, Instea dof simply being above omnipotence users i rewrote it into a supreme m version of super power manipulation using psycho warping for inspiration as to how it would come about. Instead of opverpowering the target the user simply manipulated the core soruce of their powers, the point fo which it all converged. this allowed the power to do as the OP intended and still allows for omnipotence to be nessesarily stronger. just wanted to giver a ehads up just in case ^.^ Azuchi67 (talk) 12:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) not really nigh omnipotence is omnipotence with some limitations, the way the OP described ALpha omnipotence it could fit into the same sort of advancement-variant range as metapotence except for super power manipulation instead of logic or as a alpha physiology variant in omnipotence form its kinda like telekinesis and teleinetic force the user has gotten so good/powerful with super power manipulation they they are able to control omnipotence's source they just control the source they arnt actually omnipotent themselves even though they can acheive the same kind of feats Azuchi67 (talk) 14:06, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! I'm working on a "Rules of the Chat" policy after getting Kuopiofi's approval, some official references should help a lot in preventing/neutralizing problematic attitudes. Let's talk about it together next time you're online, I'll show you the draft when it is ready. DYBAD (talk) 23:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Beast ! I summon thy at your earliest convenience ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Strange, I'm on it right now. What should we do ? DYBAD (talk) 13:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Say, is my Aerobatics power okay? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:12, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, i apologise for my behavior on chat a month or so ago, this has been bugging me ever since. I feel really bad for it, and i apologise , i will never use a sock anywhere else but my feet. Seriously though, i love u guys alot, i enjoy the intellect in your guy's conversations! Its much more educational (so to speak) to read than anything ive ever read on the other wikis. Please, could u at all possibly unban me? Or at least grant me your forgiveness? Darkwolf123 03:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Grungepony well, how long is the ban? -grungepony Darkwolf123 19:10, July 4, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hello Can I ask you for something? --AlexHoskins (talk) 06:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC)